


Celebrating Two Years

by Varewulf



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), Fate Extella, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff, Fourth Wall Breaking, Multi, Silly, Thank You All, Yuri, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: It's been two years since I posted my first fic on AO3, so I did a silly crossover story to celebrate, and to thank all my readers, past and present.Also... RIP the tags on this one.





	Celebrating Two Years

Ichigaya Arisa: "Okay, since Rita has forced us all to come here for her anniversary, I expect- Kasumi, leave that cake alone!"

Toyama Kasumi: "Eh? But there are so many cakes. I haven't even seen most of these before. Surely just one-"

Arisa: "No. Wait until everyone is ready."

Kurosawa Dia: "You too, Chika-san. Put the cake shovel down immediately."

Arisa: "O-Tae, drop those cinnamon buns at once!"

Hanazono Tae quickly stuffs one into her mouth: "Mine~."

Okusawa Misaki, as Michelle: "Listen up, everyone. Be good girls, and you'll get cake soon. There's enough for everyone, okay?"

A chorus of various voices: "Okaaaaaayyyyyy~!"

Nero Claudius: "You have a talking bear? Where can I get one? Can I buy her?"

Kishinami Hakunon: "Nero, no."

Nero: "Come here, bear! Let's wrestle, and if I win, you're coming with me!"

Michelle: "Eh? W-wait!"

Dia: "This is certainly off to a... start."

Arisa: "It's always like this."

Dia: "My condolences."

Nero, with Michelle sitting on top of her: "This bear is really strong, Praetor! I want her!"

Hakunon: "Nero, no!"

* * *

Watanabe You: "And she has made me kiss every other member of the group."

Kurosawa Ruby: "Same here, almost."

Seta Kaoru nods along: "Being a prince is hard work, and fleeting~."

You: "Eh? Prince?"

Ruby: "I'm a prince? Leah, do you think I'm a prince?"

Kazuno Leah grows increasingly red: "Huh? I-I guess- I mean, how would I know?"

Kaoru: "Fufu~, princes come in all shapes and sizes. And we always have to keep the little kittens happy."

Ruby: "Yeah, Leah's a little kitten. You should hear her purring."

Leah hisses: "Ruby!"

Ruby: "Wait, I've never gotten to kiss you, You-chan."

You: "We haven't? I guess not, we only had that one goof..."

Ruby: "Wanna do one now, for the fans?"

You: "No, Dia-san would kill me."

* * *

Nero, on a table: "Ahem! I am accepting applications from anyone in this room to join my harem!"

Hakunon: "Nero, get down from there! Please don't listen to her, everyone."

Nero: "But Praetor, there are so many pretty girls here!"

Hakunon: "Yes, but they all have to return to their own fandoms after this. And even if they didn't, I'm not just gonna let you grab some high-schoolers."

Kasumi: "You have a harem? So do I!"

Nero: "Oh? A fellow conqueror? Come, let's talk!"

Hakunon, to Arisa: "I am really sorry about this."

Arisa: "Somehow it's only slightly more chaotic than everyday life."

Hakunon: "Ah. I can relate."

Arisa: "Besides, technically it's _my_ harem."

Hakunon: "I know the feeling."

* * *

Ohara Mari: "So you're a rock & roll band? That's so cool~!"

Uehara Himari: "Yup! Ran-chan has an amazing voice, and our music is the best!"

Mari: "Excellent! I'd love to hear you play sometime."

Aoba Moca: "Your group was pretty good in that crossover we did~."

Mari: "Thanks! Do you mind if I buy you? I could be your manager."

Hazawa Tsugumi: "B-buy us?"

Himari: "How much are we talking here?"

Mitake Ran: "We're not selling out."

Moca: "Moca-chan would sell out for a lifetime supply of baked goods~."

Ran: "Moca, no."

Mari: "Great! I think we can work something out~."

* * *

Tsushima Yoshiko, aka Yohane: "How have you been since we last met, little demon?"

Udagawa Ako: "Great! I'm in high school now, my dark powers have grown, and I have my own followers. My lovelies!"

Yohane: "Very good! I can sense that you will go far. Perhaps you can even match my fallen angel greatness some day."

Ako: "You think so?! I mean... I will soar on... um... wings of night, and..."

Rinko whispers in Ako's ear.

Ako: "And blot out the sun with my dark brilliance!"

Yohane pats Ako on the shoulder: "Make me proud."

Ako: "Yes!"

Yohane feels someone staring at her.

Hikawa Sayo: "Tsushima-san... so you're Tsugumi-san's ex."

Yohane: "W-what? N-no, that wasn't canon."

Sayo: "None of what we do is canon. So in a sense all of it is. Did you break her heart?"

Yohane: "No! You're not making sense! Zuramaru, help me!"

Kunikida Hanamaru pats Yohane on the head: "Yoshiko-chan is a good girl, zura."

Sayo: "Oh, I see. Please excuse my rudeness."

* * *

Dia: "So you're a fellow student council president?"

Shirokane Rinko: "Y-yes."

Dia: "You certainly have the hair for it. But... excuse me for saying so, you seem a little... meek."

Rinko: "Yes."

Dia: "Do you find it difficult to carry out your duties?"

Rinko: "A little, but... everyone helps me out a lot... especially Hikawa-san... so I think... I'm growing into it."

Dia smiles: "I'm glad. I respect the fire in your soul."

Hikawa Hina: "I'm also student council president!"

Dia: "You are?"

Hina: "I am!"

Dia: "She is?"

Rinko: "She is."

Dia: "... I hope her school is okay."

* * *

Nero: "Everyone! Let me unveil the grand offering I have brought! Voila! A life-size chocolate statue of myself! Umu, be in awe. Note the exquisite detail. Whomsoever joins my harem gets to eat the best bits!"

Ushigome Rimi: "Okay."

Yamabuki Saaya: "Rimi-rin, no."

Moca: "Okay."

Udagawa Tomoe: "Moca, no."

Tae: "Okay."

Arisa: "O-Tae, no."

Kitazawa Hagumi: "Okay! What's a harem?"

Misaki, no longer Michelle: "Hagumi, no."

Hanamaru: "Okay."

Ruby: "Hanamaru-chan, no."

Mari: "Okay."

Matsubara Kanan: "Mari, no."

Hakunon: "Nero, no. Definitely no! No one here is going to join your harem."

Nero: "But Praetor!"

Tamamo no Mae: "Ahem! On the other hand _I_ have brought a life-size replica of myself made out of jelly. Soft and bouncy~, just like me! But anyone who wants a bite has to promise to not make any moves on my Husband~!"

* * *

Kaoru: "What's a little kitten like you doing all alone?"

Kanan: "Huh? I'm waiting for- wait, little kitten?"

Kaoru: "Indeed. So cute and elegant. And beautiful hair much like my own."

Kanan: "Cute? I think I'm a bit too muscular for that."

Kaoru: "Come now, muscles are no impediment to cuteness. I only call them as I see them."

Kanan picks Kaoru up: "But I can do stuff like this easy. Is that really cute?"

Kaoru blushes: "Oh my~. The prince has become the princess. How fleeting~."

Kanan: "Are you okay?"

Kaoru: "I am now, my dear."

Misaki: "I'll take that off your hands."

Kanan: "Oh? Is she yours?"

Misaki accepts Kaoru into her own arms: "Kinda. I guess you can say she's my responsibility."

Kaoru: "Ah~, Misaki. Will you be my prince now?"

Misaki: "Not right now, Kaoru-san. Maybe later."

Kaoru: "Ah, how fleeting~."

Misaki: "Yeah, yeah. Come on, Kokoro wants to set up a bouncy castle."

* * *

Imai Lisa: "There are some interesting cakes here. I should see about getting some of the recipes."

Saaya: "Some interesting pastries too. These choco-pillows might be something Rimi-rin would like. Maybe I could get some recipes to take back to the bakery."

Lisa: "See anything you like, Yukina?"

Minato Yukina: "Not particularly."

Lisa: "Then why are you hovering around that meringue cake?"

Yukina: "I-I'm not hovering. I was just curious since the sign says 'World's Best'. So... this is called meringue?"

Lisa: "Fufu~. I'll cut a slice for us to share, how about that?"

Yukina: "... if you insist."

Himari: "So what's a 'lefse' anyway? It looks kinda like a crepe?"

Tsugumi: "It kinda does. It says these ones are made from potato flour. They do taste a bit like potato."

Himari: "Potato crepes? That's weird. I think mine is just regular flour. The cinnamon is a nice touch."

Moca: "These pancakes are amazing~. Sooo fluffy~."

Tsugumi: "The sign says 'svele'."

Moca: "What's the difference~?"

Tsugumi: "... I don't know. Maybe that's just what they call pancakes."

Hanamaru: "The cheese on this is brown, Riko-chan. It tastes kinda like caramel. I wonder if I could take some home, zura..."

Sakurauchi Riko: "Just don't eat too much, Hanamaru-chan."

Hanamaru: "Why not? Nothing we eat here truly counts. It's like an all-you-can-eat free card, zura!"

Riko: "... good point." Grabs a plate and starts stacking.

* * *

Yamato Maya: "Uh... can I help you?"

Young Altera: "You're pretty."

Maya: "Huh?! I... I mean... thanks..."

Wakamiya Eve hugs onto Maya's arm: "She really is."

Altera: "You're pretty too."

Eve blushes a little: "Thank you."

Altera: "Your relationship is good civilisation."

Maya: "Uh, what does that-"

Hakunon: "There you are, sweetie. Oh, hi. I hope she wasn't bothering you?"

Eve: "Not at all! I sense a strong warrior spirit within her. Is she yours?"

Hakunon: "Yup. My precious daughter. Come now, sweetie. I set aside some cake for you. I think you'll like it."

Altera: "Okay, mum. Bye-bye, pretty ladies."

Maya: "Strange kid."

Eve: "I like her. Think we'll have one like her?"

Maya: "Maybe." Double-take: "W-w-w-what? I-i-isn't that a bit early to talk about?!"

Eve giggles happily.

* * *

Arisa: "Okay, listen up! Now that you've all devastated the cake and snack tables, it's time for a speech. So I cede the floor to Kurosawa-san."

Dia: "Thank you, Ichigaya-san. Ahem. I am glad everyone is having a good time, even if some of you have maybe had too good of a time. It has been a strange couple of years for sure, as Rita has put us through all sorts of things, some of which I'm sure we could have done without. Or she could have done a better job of. But overall I hope it has been fun for the readers, as that is the most important part. She wouldn't have gotten this far without them. And hopefully she won't make any of us do anything too weird in the years to come."

* * *

From Rita herself:

It is as Dia says. Or as I made her say, I guess. No consideration for the fourth wall today.

It's weird to think that today it has been exactly two years since I posted my very first fic on AO3, where Arisa confessed her feelings for Kasumi. It is weird to read my early fics now. My writing style has grown and changed a lot in since then. There are still parts of my early fics that I am quite proud of. So while it is certainly a bit awkward to look at them now, I wouldn't say I'm exactly embarrassed of anything I've posted on this site. Maybe a little bit of a few of them. Maybe.

When I got started the idea was to focus on original fics, with just a few fanfics on the side. But then I fell into the hole of writing Love Live Sunshine fics, and the battle was essentially lost. People liked them, and I got high off of seeing the views and kudos numbers going up. So I wanted to keep going, to keep seeing people liking what I wrote. These days the main focus is on BanG Dream fanfiction, as the game and its events keeps providing me with fodder to fuel my ideas. I sadly don't play LLSIF any longer, and with the anime over I don't get a lot of inspiration. So I mainly keep up with the birthdays, and do the occasional idea that falls into my head.

I have dipped into quite a lot of fandoms/franchises to write for, even if it was only once or twice, so when I wanted to do a silly celebration fic like this I knew there was just no way I could include everyone. So I picked the three fandoms I've written for the most: Love Live Sunshine, BanG Dream, and Fate Extella. I could have probably kept going with more silly interactions across franchises, but I wanted to wrap this up before I ran out of steam. It's already been a long day. Sorry to the characters who were left out.

But before I go I really, truly want to thank everyone who has ever read any of my stories. Whether you have been here since the start, joined in somewhere along the way, only read one or two things, even if you stopped at some point (though I guess in that case you're not seeing this), whether or not you hit the kudos button, regardless of whether or not you leave comments, I genuinely appreciate all of you. I never would have gotten this far without the encouragement of people reading, and liking my stuff. And now I might soon have my first book ready to probably self-publish. None of that would have been possible if I had given up somewhere along the way, and my readers have given me much of the courage to keep going.

AO3 has been a great site for me, and hopefully it will continue to be so for years to come. The community seems to be very good, as I have only gotten a very small handful of negative comments. More than 99% have been positive and/or constructive. I really appreciate them, and I try to reply to all of them, even if it sometimes takes me a while.

And I should repeat that even if you don't comment, I still love you.

Assuming my health holds: Here's to at least another two years. Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Minor note: Yes, those are Norwegian cakes and snacks I serve them.


End file.
